Insights of a Devil
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Winchester's. But what about the other side. Sure, everyone thinks they know. But what's the truth? What does Lucifer really think? Shall we find out? Pairing is Sam/Lucifer. As in M/M. Don't like, don't read. Simple. Implied Dean/Gabriel


**Hi lovelies. So...it's been a while since I posted something. Not that I've posted much anyways. Now...before we get on with the story...yes I am aware that it is short, though it is not my shortest, so I'm not fussing over it. It's Sam and Lucifer pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. I have also mentioned this on the summary. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Last point...I had a clear idea of what I wanted, then Lucifer took hold of my pencil and this came out, kind of as a prelude I think. So what I was planning will hopefully follow soon. It will be a songfic though I won't tell you what song. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I'm quite happy with it. Don't forget to review. Otherwise I will keep the songfic to myself and you'll be left to wonder :p**

* * *

Most people considered Hell to be a fiery pit of molten lava and souls being tortured. And for the most part it was. But they also believed the Devil, Lucifer, to have full reign of the Underworld. To come and go as he pleased. However, this was not so. For many millennia, God's most favourite son, the Morningstar, had been exiled into a section of Hell, known only as the Cage. But while many viewed the Cage as just that, a cage, four walls, a ceiling and a heavily, magically locked door, it was so much more. A vast expanse of space, made up of nothing more than the inhabitant's own imagination, fears and dreams. For a time, the cage had become a volcanic wasteland, red hot, angry and full of pain. A reflection of Lucifer's feelings of betrayal and hurt. Then the loneliness settled in, and the volcanic wastelands became an endless sea of desert, a reflection of hopelessness, and the unforgiving feeling of regret. Because he knew. Oh, how he knew now that his actions and beliefs borne from jealousy, ignorance and self-righteousness have caused nothing but a life of pain and loss for the one human that he was meant to love and protect. The one human that was meant to be his mate. His Sammy. The realisation that his mate was hurting and he could not do a thing to help caused a fierce monsoon to descend on the endless sea of sand. Though, in saying that, there was one single positive thing about the Cage that Lucifer was eternally grateful for. He still had the ability to watch over his mate. Not that he was pleased with what he saw.

From the demon Azazal tainting the blood of an infant Sam with demon blood and killing his mother, to John Winchester following the path of vengeance while pulling his children down with him. From his own brother Gabriel torturing his human with those never ending Tuesdays, to the rest of his brothers practically pushing Sam into the arms of that demon bitch Ruby. He would tear each and every one of them limb from limb for even thinking of coming near his mate. _His_ Sam. He knew what they wanted of course. But he would not give them their epic battle they so eagerly sought. Not if it meant forfeiting the life of his strong and so very brave human. His Sammy deserved so much more than that.

One thing he could admit, concerning Ruby. Her influence had caused Sam to kill Lucifer's first demon, Lilith. Therefore breaking the final seal. So he was finally released from his exile. Through half-truths and manipulation, maybe, but released none the less. And brought to his knees by the feeling of hatred and rejection projected towards him by his mate. So he hid behind a mask of self-righteousness and evil. He became what they wanted him to be. The Devil. Angry, defiant, uncaring, unfeeling. Hateful towards everyone and everything. And he fought. Against his brother, Michael. Against his love, Sam Winchester. Because why bother fighting for something if the one you were doing it for hated you. In his fight against those intending to throw him back into that vast empty space, he sought and planned. Sought a suitable, albeit temporary, vessel. Planned the raising of the Horsemen. He knew his beloved little brother Gabriel, as mad as Lucifer was at him for putting Sam in that time loop, would eventually decide to help the Winchesters fight against him. Gabriel knew the secret of the Horsemen's ring. Plus, the older Winchester boy was his own mate after all so it was only natural.

Then his hunter, his Sam, came to him in Detroit. So powerful and strong from the Demon blood flowing through his veins. The whole scenario made Lucifer smile bitterly. His mate consumed by the power of Demons only to use it to put him back into his millennia long exile. Did he not know that by just accepting him as his mate, the fighting and destruction would stop? He knew, of course, that his human would eventually say "Yes" but it would be for all the wrong reasons.

He now had no choice. He had to fight Michael. it was really the only way to keep Sam safe. he knew that now. Even if Sam still didn't. Still fought and rebelled. Lucifer would always be in awe of how strong his mate was. Strong enough to push Lucifer back from the forefront of his mind, to regain conscious thought, to throw all of them back into the cage. It was ironic, really. The Cage was originally designed as a prison for Lucifer, a punishment for his actions against Heaven. A punishment enacted by the Archangel Michael himself. Now it was to be the same for Michael and two humans. The youngest Winchester boy, Adam, and Lucifer's brave, strong, beautiful Sam. The Morningstar and his mate face to face with an extremely angry Archangel and a scared and surely soon to be pissed off Winchester kid, as soon as he figured out what was happening. Lucifer knew. This was not going to end well.


End file.
